Trinfan's TV Show Crossover Drabbles
by trinfaneb
Summary: Mostly 100 word crossover drabbles with 24, Jeopardy, Scrubs, Firefly, MST3K, The 4400, The Jury and Sleeper Cell.
1. 24Six Feet Under

Crossing Paths

Summary: 100 word Angel 24 tv series crossover Drabble -- Alternate Timelime for 24

Disclaimer: All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators, film companies, etc.; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis. I welcome free distribution of the story, but please let me know if you are going to do it. trinfaneb at yahoo dot com.

He almost had the parachute out the hanger and to the Cessna before the man with the rumpled suit and blotchy skin registered the fact that he had walked through a blond man wearing the leather jacket.

"It's a little early to start seeing angels, but ok"

The ghost vampire resigned himself to the fact that even airplanes couldn't take him outside the city and tossed off one last "bloody hell" before walking towards the airport fence and back to the brooding poof's office. He didn't realize until later that he had briefly occupied the same space as another champion.

&&&&

Checking things after I wrote this drabble, I realized that the "24" and "Angel" timelines didn't match up like I hoped they might, but I still like the image of Spike and George Mason crossing paths.


	2. Jeopardy

The Very Last Thing

Summary: 100 word Angel crossover drabble with the Jeopardy tv show. Lorne finally gets a hit.

Lorne sat in the shadows of the bar drinking his seabreeze while watching "Jeopardy" on the tv. Ken Jennings had won over a million dollars on more than thirty appearances on the show. He would eventually break just about every meaningful game show record.

"The Louis Gossett movie didn't pan out, but at least Ken did," Lorne thought. "The producers asked me to find the best, new eligible 'Jeopardy' player in the country and induce them to try out for the show. This is the very last thing before I head off to greener and much less violent dimensional pastures."


	3. Scrubs

Bedside Manner

Summary: 100 word Angel-Scurbs Crossover Drabble--An Angel character meets a possible new love

J.D. was barely able to keep a straight face as he led Elliot into the patient room. "Sir would you mind telling her how you sustained your injuries?"

"I was doing combat with a nest of soul-less vampires....."

The female doctor broke in with, "You know that's funny in college I dated a guy who thought he was a vampire. You can still see the marks from the enormous hickeys........"

"She is a comely maiden and I wager that all her idle chatter doth conceal a noble heart. I may begin to like this place after all," thought the Groosalugg.


	4. Firefly

DejaVu

Summary: 100 word Angel, BtVS, Firefly crossover Drabble

Angel made his way through the moonlit port towards the berth where his contact's ship was waiting. The last surviving mystical being in the 'verse needed discreet transportation to the rendevous of his anti-alliance cell.

As he got to the ship, the hatch lowered and three people stepped out. His heart would have stopped if it had been beating. Caleb, Hamilton, Jasmine-it was impossible. Angel fled.

"What you reckon that feller's problem was?" asked Malcolm Reynolds.

"Don't know, but he paled like he had seen a ghost," said Jayne Cobb.

"He was kinda cute in a brooding way," said Zoe.


	5. MST3K

Meet the New Boss....and Bots

Summary: 200 word Buffy-Mystery Science Theater 3000 Crossover Drabble--Xander gets a new gig

Somehow Xander found himself standing behind a desk and staring at some kind of robot with

an attached camera. He also seemed to be on a spaceship--a really cheesy looking spaceship.

Suddenly the forward viewscreen lit up and a familiar red demon and high school principal appeared.

"Sweet and Snyder, what in the Sam Hill am I doing up here?"

"Well I'm doing a temp gig for some dark overlords and I thought you would be the perfect

new guinea pig to trap on the Satellite of Love and force to watch crappy movies. Say hello to your new robot friends," said Sweet.

"Where is Spike and his sexy wounds?" asked Buffybot.

"Do you know where my boyfriend Warren is?" asked April.

"Where's that hot chick Willow?" asked Moloch.

"Obviously they need some modifications, but you've got loads of time now," said Sweet. "We'll give you a few days to settle in before we shoot 'Tango and Cash' up to you."

"I'll be watching you, Harris," Snyder said. He now had a full head of silver hair with one curly lock in the middle of his forehead.

"I don't know whether to laugh, cry, and or be horny," Xander thought.


	6. The 4400

Taken and Returned

Summary: 100 Buffy crossover drabble with the "4400" tv series. Someone makes an unexpected reappearance.

The Scoobys were sitting around the tv in the Slayerhouse watching live video of the thousands of people who had been left near Mt. Rainier by the "comet" when Willow saw someone familiar.

"Oh my godess, that's Anya!" she said.

Everyone stared at Andrew and he nervously said, "Well she really LOOKED dead the last time I saw her."

"You should have made sure before you left her, " Buffy said in an accusing tone of voice. "Vi, go get Xander."

"And all this time I thought I was the only one who could come back from the dead," Buffy mused.


	7. The Jury

False Alarm

Summary: 135 word Buffy-The Jurry tv series Crossover Drabble. Andrew thinks he sees a familiar face.

Andrew sweated as he walked down the New York courthouse halls towards the man that looked uncomfortably like Warren Meers. He'd spotted him in the press coverage for the "Romeo and Juliet" failed double-suicide.

"Hello, hate to bother you, but you are the spitting image of a guy I used to know," Andrew said.

"Yeah I get that sometimes," said Steve Dixon. " I had a twin that was adopted into a different family. We didn't find out about it until a few years ago. That seemed to upset him very much and he did some bad things. He disappeared about two years ago. Sorry to run, but I gotta take the jury to lunch now."

Andrew double-checked his mystical energy detector and gave the all-clear sign to Vi and the rest of his back-up team.

&&&&

Reviews received before these drabbles were consolidated.

Reviews For: Crossing Paths

ReviewerDateChapterType

karrenia2004-04-101Signed

Timelines meshing not withstanding, I like the image of an intangible Spike 'bumping into Jack Bauer from 24. Cute drabble.

I also like the line that he tossed off, that the 'meeting' was the product of the hour and job stress.- Nice.

Reviews For: Bedside Manner

ReviewerDateChapterType

markmark2612004-06-011Signed

I assumed the guy in the bed was going to be Doyle (because of the obvious Roseanne connection) but still enjoyed the story. If I was to be the pedantic sort I'd point out that you mis-spelt "Scrubs" as "Scurbs" in your story summary, but I'm not so I won't ... oops, too late.

Chapter: DejaVu

Review By: SaraReview Date: 2004-05-20Rating: N/A

hee, hee, poor angel

Chapter: DejaVu

Review By: CutiepieReview Date: 2004-05-20Rating: N/A

OK, that was just too good! You have quite the imagination and talent. Thank you for yet another entertaining drabble-story. =]

Reviews For: DejaVu

ReviewerDateChapterType

trinfaneb2004-05-041Signed

Well they are great actors and I get a kick out of seeing them on Buffy and Angel. I was actually a Firefly fan before I became a Buffy and Angel fan. I just realized I could have worked in Summer Glau as the Russian Balleria and the guy who played Knox and Buffy's vampire friend in "Conversations with Dead People," but that's alot to cover in just 100 words :)

Cesium2004-05-031Signed

Hehe, good drabble. I always thought it was funny how a good portion of the Firefly cast migrated to the Buffyverse.

Reviews For: Meet the New BossAnd Bots

ReviewerDateChapterType

Kalystia2004-05-301Signed

lol this is too funny! :)

Charles P. 2004-05-28 1 Anonymous

LOL. Thanks good work

WBH21C 2004-05-28 1 Anonymous

SWEET! MST3K FOREVER!

JWolf ) 2004-05-28 1 Anonymous

oh this was wrong, so very, very wrong. it's funny as hell but still so very, very wrong. and of course the movie choice is what really makes it so very wrong as well, course it coulda been worse, ya could chosen Demolition Man or something.

Chapter: False Alarm

Review By: housesReview Date: 2004-06-29Rating: N/A

Interesting. I wondered if that was him when I saw the previews, and it makes for a very logical crossover choice.

Comments from author:

Yeah its been a pretty good month for Buffy cast sightings with Adam Busch on "The Jury" and Tom Lenk and Michelle Trachtenberg showing up on "Six Feet Under."

Reviews For: False Alarm

ReviewerDateChapterType

Courtknee2004-06-301Signed

haha, yay for Steve. Gotta love Adam Busch.


	8. The Jury

Premature False Alarm

Summary: 100 word Buffy crossover drabble with "The Jury" tv show.

The core of artificial intelligence that imitated Warren Meers seethed with virtual anger as it directed the android formerly known as New York court clerk Steve Dixon to hurry towards the rear service entrance of the court building. The idiot Andrew had probably bought the bs "twins separated at birth story," but it was now time to wear a new face.

The witch and another was waiting on the loading dock.

"Its time to erase the last bit of Warren's evil from this world," Willow calmly said. "Kennedy, trash the Warrenbot."

"With pleasure," the Slayer said, hefting the troll-god hammer.


	9. Sleeper Cell

**A New War**

Summary: BTVS crossover drabble with Sleeper Cell. Willow finds a new type of war.

Willow closed the Las Vegas hotel room door with an empty icebucket in her hand and lustful thoughts of Kennedy in her mind. Usually she respected other people's mental privacy, but a thirtyish women wearing an army dress uniform that passed her in the hall was radiating alarming levels of sadness and doom.

Willow followed behind the woman to the elevator, and the images got worse as the woman thought first of her husband who had been killed sneaking into Iraq and then of the homecoming gathering of soldiers and families in the hotel ballroom. The witch put a paralyzing spell on the woman, got a strong grip on the woman's clenched left hand and then sent a mental "death bullet" into the woman's brain. After the woman slumped to the floor, Willow concentrated for 10 seconds as hot, smoking mystical energy fried the circuits to the deadman's switch detonator and backpack full of explosives the woman had on her. Willow had reluctantly claimed many lives in the war on demons, but it was her first casualty in the war on terror.

--

This drabble takes place during the _Sleeper Cell_ episode "Fitna" (which aired in Dec. 2006). The woman in the army uniform is the Dutch terrorist Mina. The idea came to me thirty minutes ago when I was listening to samples from the _Sleeper Cell_ soundtrack.


End file.
